


sick day

by to_the_stars_who_listen



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Feysand fluff, Gen, basically just a tiny fluff snippet of two babies in love, feyre gets sick, feysand, modern au? i guess?, rhysand is suddenly a mother hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_the_stars_who_listen/pseuds/to_the_stars_who_listen
Summary: Feyre is sick and Rhys comforts her with as much love and sheer adoration as physically possible in under 500 words. I might write more of this at some later point. We'll see. I wrote this for starlitfangirl on tumblr.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	sick day

“Rhys, this really isn't necessary.”  
Rhys finished tucking the blanket around her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Oh?”  
“I'm fine.” Another bout of coughs racked her body. “Completely —” she gasped "— fine.”  
“I'm sure you are.” He stood, brushing her hair away from her sticky skin. “I'll get you some tea.”  
Feyre fell back against the heap of pillows, too tired to protest. Besides, maybe tea would help soothe her throat. It felt like sandpaper. She glanced out the window, at the snow clumped across their lawn and in the trees lining the driveway and falling ever so gently from the sky. It almost looked golden in the late afternoon light filtering through the clouds.  
Rhys came in, holding a mug of tea and a giant bowl of popcorn. He set it down on the coffee table and clicked on the television, selecting the first of the movies they had queued. Settling on the couch beside her and handing her the warm mug of tea, he asked her “How are you doing?”  
“I told you, I'm fine. I just have a little cold.” Feyre tugged the blankets a little higher around her chin, muscles stiff and aching.  
Rhys quirked an eyebrow, violet eyes glittering. He really was unbearably handsome, even in sweatpants and a faded sweatshirt. “Feyre darling, you've had a fever for two days. You've been coughing for longer, and this morning you couldn't even breathe properly. I wouldn't say that you're doing fine.” He leaned in, smirking. “You're still absolutely stunning, though.”  
Feyre sat up, wincing as blood rushed away from her head. “You're not too bad yourself.”  
“I know.” He brushed his lips across hers, grinning. “Movie time?”  
“Movie time,” she agreed, snuggling into his shoulder as he dimmed the lights. As the intro music played, she leaned her head against his shoulder, letting out a contented sigh.   
Rhys watched her blue-gray eyes, intent on the screen, drift close slowly, her mouth opening a little as she slipped into sleep, exhausted from fighting the virus. He made sure the blanket was tucked firmly around her shoulders and rested the back of his hand against her feverish skin, checking to see if her fever had gone down.  
He smiled down at her sleeping face, pressing a kiss to her damp forehead. “I knew you needed sleep, darling,” he whispered, smoothing her hair away from her face as he settled her back onto the pillows, making sure she was comfortable.   
“Sweet dreams.”


End file.
